


Stating the Obvious

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer Ships Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Engagement, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, M/M, Sam tells Bobby they're engaged, Trials of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “Son, you should know by now anything worth doing is going to be complicated.  Kicking demons out is obviously super important. I know you two can get it done. I also know you guys will find a way to get married too. I know the two of you. When there's a will, there's a way."





	Stating the Obvious

Dean and Sam have been working and living in relative bliss since the first trial. The bunker has become a place to play at being married without the ceremony. Sam of course wants something formal and Dean rolls his eyes, but agrees to start making plans for their wedding. 

It won't happen until they don't have to worry about the trials or demons anymore, but if it gives Sam something to focus on besides these damn trials, Dean's all for it. He constantly refers to Sam as the girl in their relationship, so of course the girl always wants the legal commitment. Dean actually isn't opposed, but he can't help but be afraid of what these trials will bring, and as desperate as he is to not to break Sam’s heart, with every day that Sam gets worse, Dean just doesn’t see how this could end well. 

Sam, meanwhile, has been on the hunt for the perfect sex and/or food to make Dean forget about everything else. Dean is not opposed to this either, but after this has gone on for a while, he's wary anytime Sam appears with a new outfit or position for the bedroom. His sex drive says yes but his little-brother radar says Sammy's up to something.

“Fess up Sammy. What’s up with all the hot sex, especially the pie sex? Believe me, I am so not complaining, but you gotta admit, this is starting to get kinda weird.” Dean's already half hard thinking about pie and Sam’s hot naked body.

“Nothing’s up Dean. Unless, of course, you want it to be.” Sam licks his lips as he notices Dean already beginning to sport wood. He hopes to distract him from this conversation, taking advantage of how easily Dean can be distracted.

“Not so fast, Sammy. You can’t distract me that easily this time.” Dean's trying to get his brain to keep asking questions, but then he begins to smell something heavenly. He closes his eyes and inhales the smell of pecan pie deep down into his belly.

“Yes, it's pecan pie and not to worry, it's cooling.” Sam watches Dean struggle to fight off his sexual urges and, as usual, his brain loses, and his eyes completely dilate as he rubs himself through his jeans. But then, his phone rings and Dean growls a little as he pulls it out of his pocket. When he sees the caller ID, he immediately opens it and hears screaming. 

“Kevin? Kevin, stop screaming. What the hell’s going on?” Dean's already headed for the door and fishing out his keys as Sam trails behind him, suddenly very afraid.

In the car Dean, tells Sam what's going on; Kevin has the second trial and is utterly terrified, because Crowley's found a way to get into his head. They both worry about the state they're going to find Kevin in as they haul ass to Garth’s houseboat. Once they're there, they try their best to calm Kevin down, but it proves to be futile, as Kevin's too hysterical to let himself relax. Eventually, they find out the second trial is rescuing a soul from hell and releasing it into heaven. To Dean, it sounds even worse than the first one, but Sam already knows they're going to find a way, worse or not.

They manage to trap a demon and torture a way out of him. They need to find a rogue reaper to get a ride into hell. Naturally, this prompts an argument to start in the car on the way to find said reaper.

“Dean, I know what you’re thinking, and as much as you might hate it, I'm doing this alone.” Sam can't help but be frustrated and worried at the prospect of this trial; it involves going to hell and Sam is definitely not looking forward to that.

“No, you're not. I may not be able to do the trial, but I can help carry the burden.” Dean is understandably very worried; he doesn’t like hell any more than Sam does, and he never wants to go back, much less let SAM go back.

“...Did you just quote Lord of the Rings?” Sam is chuckling to himself picturing Dean as Samwise and him as Frodo. It was a bittersweet thought, because he loves those books, and he's always felt like there was an untold love story between the friends.

“Yeah, but it was the Rudy hobbit. Rudy Hobbit always gets a pass. Shut up.” But Dean's just grinning right along with Sam. To anyone else he'd deny it right to the ground, but to Sam, he has no problem admitting he loves those movies. He’d do anything for Sammy.

“Fine. We’ll talk to this reaper, and take it from there.” Truthfully, Sam is hoping they can do this together, but as much as he wants to, he knows in his heart this journey is for him, and only him.

They find the reaper posing as a Taxi driver, and after some chatting, they find out they can be taken for a price, and Dean's already trying to make it so both of them can go, but Sam stops him; Dean has to stay behind.

“This is a trip to freaking Purgatory, Dean. You don’t need to go back. Also, two of us is way harder to work with than one. We might be noticed, and if there was ever a time where stealth is a priority, it's now.” Sam starts fidgeting at the pissed look on Dean's face.

“That’s bullshit Sam. You don’t need to go to purgatory alone. Trust me.” Dean is terrified at the very thought of Sam going to Purgatory at all, let alone by himself; that place is a non stop death trap.

“Dean, you need to let me go. These are my trials, and whether you help carry the burden or not, it still comes back to only me taking them on. Besides, you know you need to be there when I come out with Bobby. I know you miss him.” Sam's already tearing up at the prospect of seeing their surrogate father again.

“Fine. But I'm not going to hide the fact that I don’t like this.” Dean finally agrees, because if anything goes wrong, he can help from here on the earth plane, but he's hoping with everything he's got it won’t come to that.

 

After Sam crosses over and gets left behind, Sam begins to worry about what exactly he’s gotten himself into. He eventually finds the doorway way into hell, and finds Bobby's cell. It takes longer than Sam would've liked to finally get Bobby out of there, back through the door and into purgatory, but Sam remains hopeful; it’s nearly time to get back and finish this trial. 

“Bobby, I know this might shock you, but there's something I wanna tell you.” Sam can’t bring himself to look at Bobby, out of fear of the disgust he's sure will be there if he says it out loud.

“This the part where you finally tell me you and Dean are madly in love?” When Sam looks up at hearing that, instead of the disgust he's expecting, Bobby's grinning. What Sam doesn't know is he’s waited far too long to see this come to fruition. He’d known it long before even they did, and with all they'd already been through, he knew it was the only way they might find and keep love alive in this crazy world.

“What?! You knew?!” Hearing Bobby say that leaves Sam so shocked he had to stop to stare at Bobby.

“Of course I did. You two are the two biggest idjits to ever exist on the face of the earth. I've had to watch you both try to figure out how to say it, but you always had other problems to deal with, or made excuses designed to let you two keep dancing around the subject. You kept telling yourselves just being together was good enough, but you didn't see what I saw. Or you chose not to because you were still in denial. The moment you two got separated, you would've thought the both of you died. I am well aware that you two never had much of a chance at normal anyway. This is something you two need, like air to breathe, whether Dean lets either one of you admit it or not. I love you both, and I hope that, in your own unique way, this will make you both as happy as possible, for a pair of hunters that have been through as much as you two have.” Bobby pulls Sam close in a bear hug, thinking fondly of all the times he wanted to knock their heads together and make them fess up.

“Thank you, Bobby. That means so much, you don't even know. I was worried you'd be disgusted by us. But, if you can believe it, there's actually a reason I decided to tell you now. We're getting married.” Sam blushes, still nervous.

“Wow, that is a big step. How did that happen?” Of course Bobby’s glad they have each other, but how do brothers exactly go about getting married?

“Well I was the one that finally bit the bullet and worked up the nerve to ask him. I took him out to the closest White Castle and just asked him, on Valentine's Day.” “Are you serious?” Bobby asked. “I just can't picture Dean letting you get away with being that mushy.” “Well, I think the fact that we were eating burgers instead of an expensive steak dinner might've had something to do with that. Or maybe it was pie I snuck in for dessert.” Bobby chuckles at that. “Yep. If anything could make Dean be okay with all that mush, it's burgers and pie.”

“I gave him his amulet back in place of a ring. We even had a French fry fight, which has now been dubbed the Great Fry War. Bobby, I can't even tell you how glad I am that I asked, but with all this trial stuff, it’s getting way more complicated than what I had hoped for us.” Sam bites his lip, all the ways he could still lose Dean springing to mind.

“Son, you should know by now anything worth doing is going to be complicated. Kicking demons out is obviously super important. I know you two can get it done. I also know you guys will find a way to get married too. I know the two of you. When there's a will, there's a way. Now where is this driver we're supposed to be meeting?” Bobby can't help but be worried. They are in Purgatory after all, where nothing ever seems to go as planned.

Sam's still so relieved to hear Bobby encouraging the marriage, he almost doesn’t notice the lack of taxi driver when they reach the spot. They look around, in hopes he'll show up, when out of nowhere, a pack of vampires jumps them.

They’re so busy trying to defend themselves, when Benny flies in and saves them, they nearly kill him too. Sam tells Bobby about Benny and they all agree it’s time for them to leave. Benny gets them to the crossover point and Sam gets Bobby’s soul in his arm and tries to get Benny to go. But then, more monsters show up, and Benny tells him to just go, before running right towards them to hold them off. Sam heads through the portal to find Dean and get Bobby to heaven. After dealing with Crowley and Naomi, Bobby’s soul finally gets into heaven, and Sam and Dean finally get to talk. 

“Dean, Bobby and I talked while we were stuck, and it turns out he already knew. He said we're the biggest idjits alive for not getting around to being together before.” Thinking back on that conversation makes him so happy, but he feels a little more stressed and sickly, but he's not about to tell Dean that.

“I can’t believe it. I thought he would never understand. I never even thought to talk to him about it.” Dean’s still reeling from Benny saving them, he's only begun to process process Bobby’s approval.

“He says it might be our only chance at normal, and I agree. We've never been normal, so why should love be any different? I just glad we finally admitted it and I finally get to have what I've wanted since shortly after you got me from Stanford.” Sam tries to lean in for a kiss and nearly falls on his face. Dean manages to hold him up, and with a frown, wonders what fresh nightmare could be coming for them next.

The drive back home is long and laced with worry. Dean can tell Sam is getting sicker by the minute every damn day, and what scares him even more is having to admit he doesn’t know the first thing about how to go about fixing it. He makes a note to ask Cass if he can help when they get back. But the thought that he's even thinking about asking for divine intervention, leads Dean to thinking, for the first time, that there's a serious chance they might not make it out of these trials in one piece.


End file.
